Ops: Eel Shockers
Ops: Eel Shocker is the North American Deadly Alliance and the Military Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Patriot Star A team of Aquatoid-like Moray Eels is the seventh team of the White Ocean Unit 7. They provided for electronic support and combating cyber terrorisms. Origins The Early Days Diego "X-Ray" Choqueanguila was a member of a Special Forces unit as the team's special engineer combatant. He led his fellow unit to safe routine as he disabled many traps, defusing bombs, and unlocking secured and sealed doors. Then, when his team was wiped out the explosion at the factory, Diego survived the blast and was brought to the military hospital by the Patriot Star. After he's fully recovered, Diego was offered to join the Patriot Star which he accepted as the new team leader of his unit. Jump Start Ops "Eel Shocker" Diego met his first teammates during his training course while refreshing memories: Ryan Cosmorayson, the assault unit; Mason Marineray, the gunner unit; Jack Metroray, the sniper unit; Jane Lightingray, the support unit; Leon Snydereel, the professional hacker; and Dan Zappersurf, the specialist unit. After he fully regained his memories, Diego is officially appointed as the captain by the Patriot Star as he leads his own team, codenamed Eel Shocker, and they've been briefed for their first mission with the special assistance of Volt Cracker of Ops: Brawler Sharks. Operation Lighting Rod Diego and his team with the additional assistance of Volt Cracker were sent to the hydro-electric power plant where it has been taken over by the Warlords. Their mission was to rescue the hostages, defuse the bombs, and secure the power plant by eliminating the Warlords' threats. They've infiltrated at the back of the power plant and cut off the power on the facility only and they quickly eliminated the first threat and proceed to the next location. As they moved to the next location on the plant, they've located the bomb at the reactor core and defused it. After they've defused the bomb, they were ambushed by the Warlords' elite but they were quickly rescued by Volt Cracker and they went to the next location as they're going to rescue the hostages. As they've entered the main power plant, Diego recognized the familiar face of the Warlords lieutenant: Jarek "Killtron" Muerté-anguilos, one of the members of the Black Ocean Unit 7, is holding several hostages and waiting for their demands to be met with unconditional surrender. Diego ordered his own team to cut off the lights to confuse them then they quickly rescued the hostages and eliminating the Warlords in the process but Diego goes after Killtron while the others holding them off and get those hostages to safety. Diego have reached the rooftop and faced his rival for the first time since he remembered his first day. Diego fought his rival with his twin-bladed weapon called the Lighting Rod and defeated him. Diego was about to him up from fall but his rival got away as he fell himself off to the water but he will meet him again someday whenever and wherever. With the mission a success, the team and Volt Cracker returned to the Patriot Star for debriefing. Debrief and White Ocean Unit 7-7 After the team were debriefed, Volt Cracker returned to his team while Diego and his team are become part of the White Ocean Unit 7 and met the other teams and their own leader. Team Members MCPO/Capt. Diego "X-Ray" Choqueanguila Leader of WO-7 and part of the White Ocean Unit 7 as the technician unit. He was a member of special forces unit as the technician which he disabled traps, defused the bombs, and opened locked and secured doors now he's leading his own team. His weapon of twin-blades is made of lighting as well his own body. CPO Ryan Cosmorayson The team's assault unit, Ryan Cosmorayson was a member of the combat unit in the war zone. He rescue his fellow soldiers to get out of the danger which it has brought attention to the Patriot Star as he has been recruited for the team. PO1 Mason Marineray The team's gunnery unit, Mason Marineray was a member of the aquatic berets. He survived the danger as he destroyed the entire enemy base in the jungle river and has been recruited by the Patriot Star for the team. PO2 Jack Metroray The team's sniper unit, Jack Metroray was a member of SWAT team as he saved hostage's live and eliminate terrorists by shooting them in the head at the marina. He's cool and calm sharpshooter as he concentrating on his targets. PO1 Jane Lightingray The team's support unit, Jane Lightingray was a member of the rescue unit as the medic, tending and treating her fellow teammates while protecting them from guerrillas and terrorists. She's now officially a member of Diego's team. PO3 Leon Snydereel The team's professional hacker, Leon Snydereel was a member of the cyber-counterterrorism unit, tracking all terrorist cells on at the time and led several successful missions from anti-terrorist corps as well preventing cyber-terrorists from carrying out the attack. This has been prompted by the Patriot Star for his impressive work which he was recruited and became part of Diego's team. Seaman Dan Zappersurf Dan Zappersurf was drafted to the navy after he made recklessly to date with admiral's daughter but he's been dumped by her after she found a better boyfriend. Though he's lacked with the ladies and a real showoff, Dan is a cool surfer and became as the specialist unit for the team. He wields dual sub-machine gun. Inspirations * Their Battle Armors are very close similiar from one of the F-Zero characters, Octoman. Category:Database Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Patriot Star Category:White Ocean Unit 7